


slow and loving (hard and punishing)

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “So, slow and loving, or hard and punishing?”Stiles grunted as he hefted a large can of gasoline onto the conveyor belt, then straightened and brushed off his hands.“Braeden, baby, we’re in the middle of the grocery store.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



“So, slow and loving, or hard and punishing?”

Stiles grunted as he hefted a large can of gasoline onto the conveyor belt, then straightened and brushed off his hands.

“Braeden, baby, we’re in the middle of the grocery store.”

He didn’t dare look at the couple who were waiting behind them in the line. It was Sunday morning, so the store wasn’t too busy, but still. 

Tinny music played over the speakers and the bright fluorescents lights were on even though it was sunny outside. Braeden tossed a box of matches onto the belt behind the roll of duct tape and a new set of kitchen knives. The cashier had paused, briefly, at Braeden’s casual question, but she popped her gum loudly and continued swiping their items through.

She paused again, though, at the gasoline. Stiles tried not to fidget. She looked from the can to the matches, to the new circular saw, duct tape and knives, then to the bleach, and, finally, to the box of condoms and bottle of lube.

And the can of cat food tucked at the back. 

Braeden’s cat was the greediest fucker Stiles had ever met.

The cashier’s gaze flicked up to Braeden before sliding across to Stiles. He cleared his throat and offered his best innocent face. Slowly, she finished scanning everything through, not taking her gaze off them. The couple behind them had fallen silent. 

Their total flashed up and Braeden handed over the cash, waiting patiently as the cashier counted their change, hesitantly handing it back. She offered a bright smile.

“Have a nice day.”

Stiles cleared his throat again, steering the cart away and towards the exit. Braeden fell into step next to him, eyes bright as she tucked her hand into his back pocket. Stiles pressed his lips together tightly to hold back a grin as they headed out into the car lot.

“You’re a menace,” he said. “That’s another store I can’t go back to now.”

Braeden laughed as they reached the jeep and gently pressed him against it, kissing him softly. He closed his eyes, resting his hands on her hips as he kissed her back, a pleased sound vibrating in his throat.

“You never answered my question,” she said, pulling back to start unloading things into the jeep.

Stiles considered. He loved it when Braeden topped and he could never decide if preferred it when she fucked him hard, fast and rough, or when she made love to him, deliciously slow and sweet, with her lips at his ear as she murmured about how much she loved him, loved taking him apart, how perfect he was for her.

On the one hand, fighting the damn group of trolls that had decided to move themselves into the preserve and snack on locals was bound to be brutal, and he’d be exhausted. But there was nothing more effective to help him unwind after shit like this than getting thoroughly fucked by the love of his life.

“Hard and punishing,” he decided.

“Perfect,” Braeden kissed his cheek and climbed into the jeep. “Now let’s go beat the shit out of some trolls.”

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts


End file.
